


You're All Wrong

by Rickaleska (markipwiwer)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Rut, a/b/o au, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/Rickaleska
Summary: Morty presents as an Alpha and this fucks with Ricks plans to imprint and breed Morty as soon as possible.Rick decides he'll fix Morty, one way or another.
Relationships: Jessica/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Strawberry, Cream, Iced Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first Rickorty fic but my first on this account! Still a WIP, but I'm working on it! Just want yall to get the idea ^_^

Morty wasn’t supposed to be an Alpha.

This wasn’t right. It didn’t make sense. All the signs pointed to Morty being an Omega until the day he presented. Morty should NOT have been in a rut.

It seemed that his little crush, Jessica, had presented recently too, and had turned out to be an Omega. No real surprises there. When Rick had pulled Morty out of school for the second time this week (and it was only Wednesday!), he vaguely noticed Jessica being cornered by a few of the bigger high schoolers, girls and boys alike. The teachers were attempting to keep the horny teens at bay but weren’t exactly the most assertive Betas themselves.

Morty had struggled more than usual, constantly trying to pull away from Ricks grip, get closer to the sweet-smelling redhead, but it wasn’t exactly a fair fight. Morty had disappeared into the portal with his grandpa before he could whine much more.

“R-Rick! You said I could have today off and – and Jessica was... she...”

Rick had practically tossed Morty into the ship, in the middle of some purple field clearly not of Earth, like a ragdoll. Rick walked around the other side and got in himself, barely registering that Morty was making noise. Rick was hungover, tired and running out of an additive for his alcohol. He could have probably done this trip without Morty, but it was 6-hour round trip and that shit got boring fast without Morty around to... what, annoy him? Rick didn’t enjoy admitting he so much as positively tolerated Mortys company, let alone actually  _ enjoyed  _ it. 

“She finally presented? Yeah, I could smell her from a mile away. Sorry  lil ’ buddy, Omegas don’t usually get together unless they’re desperate for attention, 40 years old and still haven’t managed to be claimed. Looks like Je- urp - ssica is  gonna get imprinted on so fast...”

Rick trailed off, looking over at Morty  fidgeting and breathing heavily in the passenger seat.

“Rick, she was... she smelled...” Morty wasn’t panting, but Rick could tell his brain was a little addled.

That wasn’t right. Omegas could kind of smell each other but over all those Alphas, there would be no way Morty caught a decent whiff of her unless he was -

“Morty?”

“Y-yeah...?”

“What did Jessica smell like?”

Mortys eyes rolled back slightly as he thought back to the scent of her, and he found himself babbling.

“Strawberries and... and cream and iced coffee and... oh geez, oh, Jessica...”   
  
Morty was shaking slightly now, his eyes closed, and he was sitting on his hands, potentially as a measure to not touch his unusually large erection straining against his very blue jeans. Now that part took Rick by surprise.

“Morty. Are you in a fucking rut?”   
  
Mortys breathing was getting ragged and he pried his own eyes open to look down at himself, his yellow shirt getting darker at the pits with sweat, and Morty flushed with hot shame at not only having a raging boner in front of his own grandfather, but at presenting as... let’s be honest, not what he - or anyone - was expecting.

“I d- dunno Rick, what the hell is happening?! I’m all... all hot and I just... I just want Jessica!”

Rick wasn’t planning on Morty being an Alpha. That was  potentially detrimental to his work at best and, at worst...

Morty didn’t know about Ricks plan to imprint on him virtually as soon as he presented. It just made sense, and it wasn’t like Rick  _ wasn’t  _ attracted to Morty. Quite the opposite. Rick had stolen Mortys dirty underwear like some teenage pervert on several occasions, masturbated in Mortys bed to the thought of breeding him and either raising their young like a real, healthy couple if he was pleased with Morty at the time, or simply taking the young and experimenting on them if Morty had been a little shit that adventure.

It may have seemed unfair to an outsider that Rick had so certainly decided Mortys fate from such a young age but Rick didn’t give a fuck. He prided himself on never having his Morty replaced, especially since he didn’t know of many other A/B/O realities. And he had had big plans for his Omega Morty.

The idea of that not happening was simply not acceptable.

Rick decided that his alcohol additive could wait.

“Alright Morty, let’s get you home...” Rick said with faux comfort in his voice. If Morty had been any state to process Ricks tone, he would have found it full of sultriness and dark plans.


	2. Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick lets his plan for Morty be known.

By the time Rick pulled into the driveway of the Smith home, Morty was palming, panicked, at his erection. He was switching between muttering Jessicas name in a longing way, and Ricks name in a frightened, ‘help me’ kind of way.

This frustrated Rick more than he would have cared to admit. That should have been  _ his  _ name Morty was moaning. Although, he had to act fast. However Rick managed to do this, Mortys rut was happening NOW and Rick didn’t exactly have the means to whip a serum up fast enough to quell Mortys raging hormones just yet.

“Riiiick...”

Ugh. His squeaky, cracking voice made Ricks own Alpha cock twitch, and it occurred to Rick that he could just fuck the boy into submission, like...

Well, he’d seen enough  Omegafication porn in his time to know the kind of fucking it took to turn an Alpha, even a young Alpha,  submissive .

Rick got out of the ship, quickly coming around to the other side and carrying a very sweaty, smelling, squirming Morty bridal-style into the garage. With a voice command, he locked the garage down. No one would be getting in – or out – without another very specific voice command from Rick himself. It wasn’t the most comfortable space but he was sure he could make do.

“G-Grandpa Rick, it aches, I just wanna be with her...”

Rick scoffed, putting Morty down. The kid could barely stand by himself, so he simply slid down the wall. Rick towered over him, on one knee.

“Very polite of you, you little perv. Your heart doesn’t ache, your dick does. It’s not even too small for a kid. You want it to stop hurting?”

Morty had the brief look of suspicion flicker in his eyes before his hormones surged again and he found himself grinding against the air.

“Make it stop, Rick! I-I  dunno what’s happening, it  just hurts, it’s hot, it’s...”

“You want Grandpa to make it feel better...?”

Rick got closer, putting a hand on Mortys knee, with an expression on his face that Morty didn’t recall ever seeing before. Despite that, it made him anxious.

Morty swallowed.

“Say it, Morty. Sa- urp -y you want Grandpa to make you feel better.”

Rick didn’t actually care about getting Mortys consent. If Morty said no, Rick would have just strapped him down, made some clone to keep the family ignorant. He’d even  fantasized about keeping Morty in the basement he’d built, tied up, constantly being stimulated, milked perhaps, pumped full f Omega hormones...

He shook the thought out of his head for now.

Morty looked away, but Rick closed in, moving his hand higher, getting closer to Mortys face, and between the heat of Ricks hand and Ricks breath on his neck, he caved.

“H-help me, Grandpa Rick...”

Rick smirked, knowingly.

“Your body might have wanted to be an Alpha, but your body is fuckin’ stupid. I  kno - urp -w better. I’m  gonna make you an Omega, Morty. Grandpas’  gonna make you his little bitch Omega.” 


End file.
